User talk:Baracuss
[BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] ---- 2? I thought there would be 3 left if Desperatus stopped RPing. Baw Wee 00:01, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Well Not to be rude but it doesn't seem like the site will last. (Starts crying) Baw Wee 00:06, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What I mean What I'm talking about is ever since we were all banned from Halopedia we all seemed to change. (Except you, me, and sort of Zamra.) Desperatus became more personal, BuZZKILL became an Elite, Zuka A. made his own site for Halo RPing, and Zuka R. followed him. Baw Wee 00:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The World is Safe Them freakin scientists did their little atom smasher experiment this mourning. It was a success! But they better wait to do the next one when we have mastered space travel and colonized other worlds. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ya Well she did stay here, and she went with Zuka to his site. Baw Wee 00:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Earth Ya something about Earth almost being destroyed by black holes we created last night but it was succesful, no harm done. Baw Wee 00:21, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Patience We'll update it this weekend after we have finished RPing. I'm to busy with school to do it right now or tomorrow. Although I could do it during my computer class, my teacher would let me, he is a huge Halo fan. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:22, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Alright Ya me too! I'm like the most handsome and cutest Grunt on Balaho! Speaking of Balaho I'm going to take my ship and fly home. I better return for the holiday. But don't worry I still be using my Comm link. Baw Wee 00:30, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Uh No Wait... maybe we go to the same school but we don't know it. Highly unlikely, but that would be freaky! --Zamra 'Vorum 00:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Oh! So Krana is back. Very well then! Baw Wee 00:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Don't Panic Do you live in Michigan? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I thought Well I didn't hear from her in awhile so I thought she was gone or something. Baw Wee 00:43, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Damn --Zamra 'Vorum 00:47, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ok We are friends! I just thought you went on a trip. And yes I'm coming. Baw Wee 00:49, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee ... Sorry, don't know what that stands for. I'm not good with text messaging, I don't have a cell phone (Tear). --Zamra 'Vorum 00:52, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Me too I haven't seen you for awhile either my.....tall friend! Baw Wee 00:55, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Youtube I checked out you profile on Youtube, pretty awesome. Working on a little machinima? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Yes I will Don't worry I'm always comfortable! Let's get going. Baw Wee 01:10, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What The?!? Holy... I never even saw that on my userpage. Thanks!!! That will do for now. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm Well since Balakto Day (Valentines Day) starts tomorrow I'd like to be home before it starts. Baw Wee 01:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Image Did you get that of the internet or create it? --Zamra 'Vorum 01:25, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Wow There's a lot of Separatists here, must be good food. Baw Wee 01:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Good Ah good, a methane chamber. Um do you have Zap-Jelles? I love those. Baw Wee 01:43, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Hello Hey there, brother/sister what's going on? Baw Wee 01:50, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee ! (Talks directly to Elites) Hey guys! That's not funny! So what if he tripped, we all do it sometimes. Baw Wee 01:58, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Arrgh! (Stealth Elite is sort of visible. I run over and tackle him, knocking to the ground somehow.) HAHA YOU FELL DOWN! Baw Wee 02:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What? Ya that's right you back up! You can't take me! (Speaking without a clue in the world Maydor is behind me) Baw Wee 02:11, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Uh-Oh By the Gods! Baw Wee 02:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Uh-Huh Uh-huh ha.....hi Maydor! Baw Wee 02:21, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee That's right Ya you do have something to say! Baw Wee 02:27, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The bridge! I'm on my way! Baw Wee 20:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Phew Ah thanks Maydor. Baw Wee 02:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What? Where-where are we? Baw Wee 22:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee 2 things 1. That's not good that the Loyalists could attack any minute 2. While I was asleep I was face to face with another Grunt, he looked just like me but he wore jet-black armor. He wasn't talking just staring right into my eyes. But I did hear whispers all around, then I woke up. Baw Wee 22:24, 11 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee